Magnetic tape provides a means for physically storing data which may be archived or which may be stored in storage shelves of automated data storage libraries and accessed when required. The reading and/or writing of data in bands on magnetic recording tape requires precise positioning of a magnetic head. The magnetic head must be moved to, and maintained centered over, specific longitudinal data bands, as the magnetic tape is moved longitudinally past the magnetic head. The magnetic head is translated between bands in a lateral direction with respect to the longitudinal data bands.
A servo system is employed to move the magnetic head to and position the magnetic head in the center of the desired data band or bands, and to track follow the center of the desired data band or bands. The data bands are becoming increasingly smaller and closer together in order to increase the data band density and thereby increase data capacity of a given tape. Hence, it has become desirable to place the longitudinal defined servo bands at various locations across the full width of the tape, separated by groups of data bands. This allows the servo bands to be close to the data bands and limits offsets due to tape stretch, etc. This also allows a greater number of bands to be employed due to the greater precision of the relationship between the servo bands and the data bands.